A number of vehicle systems have been devised to assist the vehicle in maintaining a central position within a driving lane. Generally) a “lane keeping” (LK) system includes a device such as a video camera that gathers information on the current position of the vehicle, along with sensors for detecting certain dynamic state variables of the vehicle. Information on the deviation of the vehicle from the center of the driving lane, as well as the dynamic state variables of the vehicle, appropriate feedback indication is provided to the driver. For example, the feedback indication could be in the form of an audio signal, a visual signal, and/or a haptic signal to the driver. In addition to driver feedback, the LK system may also be integrated within the steering system of the vehicle to provide a corrective input thereto when a path deviation is detected.
However, there is no drowsy driver determination based on LK algorithms discussed above.